


into the future-!

by forochel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the TYL!Arc -- a reaction at the time to Hibari's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the future-!

  


  
"HIBARI-SAN! THOSE - ARGHHHH"  
  
  
"Hnh."  
  
  
"AAAAAAARGHHHHH."  
  
  
"Too slow, Sawada. Again."  
  
  
"WHAAAAAA - OWWW"  
  
  
Tsuna rebounded off the ceiling and twisted to avoid two incoming spikes - who the hell would come up with _exploding_ , detachable porcupine spikes? Oh, right, Hibari-senpai, that's bloody who - before a splinter exploded IN HIS FACE and he threw his hands up too late to protect himself from the shrapnel. Mopping blood out of his eyes, he squinted down at the slight figure leaning against the wall. Hibari _looked_ as if he were doing it casually, but the lines of his body sketched out "d-a-n-g-e-r", and the feral curl of his lip filled that word in sparkly _technicolour_.  
  
  
The worst thing ever - or the best thing, depending on who you were talking to - was that Hibari-san was _subtle_. Every little twitch, the slightest curl of his fingers meant the hiss of dying will projectiles hurtling towards him out of nowhere. Tsuna had given up trying to read Hibari a few hours ago, and resorted to listening _really hard_ for the tell-tale sound of - there! And he jumped aside, crashing into the wall a hair's breadth away from where the projectile had embedded himself. Tsuna stared at the hairline cracks extending from the crash site, before Hibari started humming pleasantly and he remembered about the exploding projectiles deal.  
  
  
Cursing harder than he had ever cursed in his life before (it was something that came about when living in Mafia HQ itself - the mafia were essentially classier gangsters, and Tsuna'd received what probably counted as an education in itself, just listening to them), he hurled himself away from the projectile - right into the path of another one.  
  
  
"OH SHIIIIII-"  
  
  
He flung his hands up before him and contemplated the various ways he could touch and freeze that spike before he became Vongola "Kebab" The Tenth. He cringed - and then blinked, as something blurred into his vision and bloody hell! _Cut the spike in half_. Staring as the spike plummeted and then dissolved into thin air, Tsuna almost missed the flash of movement as Hibari was across the room in a minute and slashing at Tsuna's mysterious saviour with his tonfa.  
  
  
Forgetting all about Hibari's No-Floor-Touchy-Or-I-Bitey rule, Tsuna let himself back down and sat down as soon as his feet touched the blessed _ground_. Sky ring or whatever, he _liked_ the ground. It was there. As opposed to air. Which was there, but wasn't. No, he wasn't feeling very coherent at the moment, try moseying around in the air with _Hibari-san_ barely stopping himself from killing you the whole time, and see how coherent you get after that.  
  
  
" _You_ ," Hibari's...purr, is what Tsuna would have described it were he capable of thought at the time, but whatever that low growly sound was, it brought Tsuna out of his thoughts (they'd wandered off to lunch, by then) and focused his attention on the goings-on by the doorway.  
  
  
Someone laughed, easy and familiar, and Tsuna gasped when recognition sledgehammered into him, _Dino-san!_  
  
  
"Hello, Kyouya," Dino smirked at Hibari-san, and Tsuna reflected to himself that Dino was probably the only person still alive to address Hibari so familiarly, and that that was probably due to the whip that Dino was currently using to fend Hibari off with.  
  
  
They sprang apart with the crack of Dino's whip snapping over Hibari's tonfa - and then frost crackled down the length of blood-warm leather and up cold steel to settle over Hibari's hand. Tsuna gaped, as Hibari glanced down at the filmy layer of ice resting on his knuckles and tilted his lips in a half smile.  
  
  
"Not bad," he observed, before flicking a glance over his shoulder to Tsuna.  
  
  
Dino smiled, this time, wide and shallow, "Ah, Tsuna!" As if he weren't engaged in combat with one of the most dangerous men _ever_ , "I hear you're trying to change history, eh?"  
  
  
Tsuna gulped and nodded, staring and wondering where the shadows on Dino's face had gone.  
  
  
"Well," Dino chirped happily, "do you suppose you could do me a favour while you're at it?"  
  
  
As if un-destroying Vongola was what _he_ wanted to do. Tsuna nodded, still feeling rather dazed, and couldn't help but observe to himself that Hibari-san had gone rather still, which had to be _dangerous_.  
  
  
"Ehhh...ahh, sure."  
  
  
"Great!" Dino smiled brilliantly and pointed dramatically at Hibari with his free hand, "Then do you mind undoing Kyouya's _hair_?"  
  
  
  
  
---


End file.
